Blueberries
Blueberries are an ingredient that appears as a topping, filling, or syrup flavor in various Papa Louie restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Freezeria, Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, Blueberries appear as an item that can be mixed into customer's orders. Blueberry Syrup is also available as a topping, unlocked when a player reaches Rank 17 (Freezeria), and Ranks 28 (HD) and 31 (To Go!) along with Wendy. The badge "Berry Blast" is awarded when 30 orders are served with blueberries, while the "Do the Blue" badge is awarded when 30 orders are served with blueberry syrup. In Papa's Pancakeria, Blueberries are used as a topping or as a mixable ingredient (known as Blueberry Mix) that can be added to the pancake batter. Blueberry Syrup is also available as a pancake topping as well. The badge "Very Berry" is awarded when 30 orders are served with blueberries as a topping, while the "Berry Syrup" badge is awarded when 30 orders are served with blueberry syrup. In Papa's Cupcakeria, To Go! & HD, Blueberry Cake is one of the ten cupcake flavors made available in the game, unlocked with Ivy when a player reaches Rank 5. The badge "Baking Blue" is awarded when 30 pairs of blueberry cupcakes are served. In Papa's Cupcakeria, Blueberry Wave Drizzle is a holiday-exclusive topping made available during Pirate Bash. It is unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday. In Papa's Donuteria, Blueberries are used as both a dough and a doughnut filling. Blueberry Cake doughnuts are the fifth and final doughnut flavors available in the game. It is unlocked with Mayor Mallow when player reaches Rank 39 in the game. The badge "Blueberry Batter" is awarded when 30 orders are served with blueberry doughnuts. Blueberry Custard is the sixth of eight doughnut filling. It is unlocked with Wendy when player reaches Rank 45. The badge, "Blueberry Buddy" is awarded when 30 orders are served blueberry custard. In Papa's Bakeria, Blueberries are used as both a pie filling and a shaker topping. Blueberry Filling '''is one of twenty standard pie fillings. It is the thirteenth to be unlocked with Wally when a player reaches Rank 40. '''Blueberries are the fourth of eight shaker toppings to be unlocked, made available with Lisa when a player reaches Rank 39. In Papa's Sushiria, '''Blueberry Tea '''is a flavored tea which is unlocked with Zoe when the player reaches Rank 3. Customer who order this (Freezeria) Mixable *Wally *Lisa *Marty *Clair *Sarge Fan! *Maggie Syrup Topping *Lisa *Clair *Sarge Fan! *Maggie *Vicky *Zoe *Mitch Customer who order this (Pancakeria) Mixable *Bruna Romano *Sarge Fan! *Mary *Tohru (Unlocked) *Wally *Kingsley *Mandi *Vicky *Rita *Kahuna (Closer) *Ninjoy (Closer) Syrup Topping *Peggy *Sasha *Bruna Romano *Zoe *Wendy *Tohru *Kingsley *Vicky *Rita *Ivy *Tohru *Robby *Ninjoy (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) Topping *Peggy *Sasha *Wally *Bruna Romano *Mary Customer who order this (Cupcakeria) Topping (as Blueberry Wave Drizzle) *Matt *Captain Cori *Wally *Akari *Mayor Mallow Cake (as Blueberry Cake) * Ivy (Unlocked) *Vicky *Foodini *Zoe *Mandi *Sarge Fan! *Boomer *Captain Cori *Wally *Marty Customer who order this (Freezeria HD) Mixable *Wally *Lisa *Clair *Marty *Maggie *Wendy Syrup *Boomer *Clair *Foodini *Lisa *Nevada *Nick *Sarge Fan *Sasha *Shannon *Vicky *Wendy *Zoe Customer who order this (Freezeria To Go!) Mixable *Foodini *Wally *Lisa *Maggie *Wendy *Cletus *Gremmie (Closer) Syrup Topping *Wendy *Boomer *Shannon *Mayor Mallow Customer who order this (Donuteria) Blueberry Cake *Mayor Mallow (Unlocked) *Julep *Edna *Kayla *Mary *Mandi *Cletus *Wendy *Penny *Utah *Nevada *Iggy *Matt *Big Pauly *Mitch *Sarge Fan *Shannon *Foodini *Mindy *Deano *Kahuna *Hacky Zak *Nick *Chuck *Boomer *Wally *Captain Cori *Robby *Marty *Papa Louie *Quinn (Closer) Blueberry Custard *Wendy (Unlocked) *Hope *Rita *Ivy *Zoe *Sarge Fan *Lisa *Mayor Mallow *Penny *Foodini *Mindy *Nick *Shannon *Boomer *Wally *Captain Cori Customer who order this (Cupcakeria To Go!) *Ivy (Unlocked) *Zoe *Vicky *Sarge Fan *Captain Cori *Wally *Mandi *Brody *Foodini *Hacky Zak *Boomer Customer who order this (Cupcakeria HD) *Ivy (Unlocked) *Vicky *Mandi *Zoe *Hacky Zak *Brody Customer who order this (Bakeria) Topping: * Lisa (Unlocked) * Deano * Boomer * Hope * Shannon * Wendy Filling: * Wally (Unlocked) * Big Pauly * Kingsley * Marty * Boomer * Shannon * Lisa * Wendy * Clair Customer who order this (Sushiria) Customers Who Order This *Alberto *Brody *Cletus *Deano (Closer ) *Joy *Lisa *Mandi *Robby *Shannon *Vicky *Wally *Whiff (Closer ) *Zoe Trivia *Most customers in Bakeria order this in Red Velvet Crust. *In Papa's Bakeria, the sticker "Wallyberry" is earned when the player add extra blueberries on top of Wally's Pie. *Quinn is the only closer to order Blueberry Cake donuts in Donuteria. Posters Papa's Freezeria Papa's Freezeria HD Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Pancakeria Mixables Category:Papa's Pancakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Donuteria Doughs Category:Papa's Donuteria Fillings Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Mixables Category:Pirate Bash Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Drizzles Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Bakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Bakeria Fillings Category:Papa's Sushiria Flavored Teas